Quelque part au bord d'un océan
by RatselGott
Summary: Un de mes personnage rencontre Ash, alors âgé de six ans.


**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Banana Fish

**Disclaimer** : Banana Fish n'est pas à moi, mais Charon et Marei oui.

**Blabla** : A ceux qui ont lu _La place de l'horloge_, voici le retour de Charon. Cette fois, c'est Ash qu'elle va rencontrer.

Pour ceux qui ne l'on pas lu, Charon est une personne, apparemment féminine, qui voyage à travers les mondes grâce à Marei, la gardienne des portes. Quand elle rencontre quelqu'un d'intéressant, elle le suit, devient son ombre à son insu. Je précise aussi que Charon est immortelle, mais qu'il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi.

**QUELQUE PART AU BORD D'UN OCEAN**

Dans mes errances, il y a des lieux qui sont à distinguer des autres. Comment dire ? Il arrive que dans ma recherche de la vie, de l'existence qui ne m'appartient pas, je fasse des pauses. Ces lieux, ce sont les bars. Je ne les choisis pas : hauts de gamme, miteux, sans prétention… Crasseux, luxueux, guindés, mal fréquentés… Je me fiche de la nature de l'établissement pourvu qu'il y ait une place vide au comptoir.

Quand je dis "faire une pause", c'est au sens le plus premier du terme. Je suis une observatrice par nature : j'aime voir, savoir, comprendre. Etre présente sans participer, commenter sans juger, être spectatrice. Mais quand j'entre dans un bar, je ressens toujours le besoin de m'installer au comptoir. En d'autres termes, dos à la salle, avec rien d'autre en face que les allées et venues du barman, des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool et des centaines de verres étincelants. Enfin, cette image est celle qui me vient spontanément à l'esprit quand je pense à un bar. Dans la réalité, ceux que je fréquente sont souvent bien moins reluisants.

Depuis que je connais Marei, j'ai beaucoup voyagé entre les mondes. Mais l'histoire qui suit s'est déroulée dans celui qui m'a vu naître. Ou plus exactement dans le premier dont je me souvienne. C'était la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années que j'y mettais les pieds. J'ai décidé de me rendre aux Etats-Unis, sur la côte Est. Et même si c'était la première fois que je me rendais sur ce continent, même si c'était la France qui m'avait vu "naître" et "grandir", mon arrivée à Boston avait comme un parfum de retour aux sources.

La première chose que j'ai faite là-bas fut de me rendre à la gare. Non pas que je fuyais Boston, non. Etant donné le peu de temps que j'ai passé là-bas, je ne sais même pas si l'on peut considérer que j'y sois vraiment allée. Un peu comme quand on ne connaît d'un pays que l'aéroport où votre avion fait escale pendant quelques heures. Avant de rencontrer Marei, je n'avais jamais quitté la France.

Non, vraiment, ce n'était pas Boston que je fuyais, c'était la mer que je rejoignais. J'aime la mer en hiver, quand il vente et qu'il fait gris. Nous étions alors en Septembre. C'était encore l'été, mais sur le calendrier seulement. Le ciel, lui, était déjà en automne et commençait à sentir les menaces de l'hiver. La neige, le gel.

J'avais besoin d'air, d'espace et de vent. Quoi de mieux que la mer ? C'est à Cape Cod que le voyage du train dans lequel je montai se terminait.

Cape Cod. Je ne connaissais que le nom. Et, de façon assez vague et approximative, la localisation sur le planisphère. Mais quelque chose me disait que là-bas, je trouverais ce dont j'avais besoin dans l'instant : l'air, l'espace et le vent.

A cette époque là, je ne cherchais pas de "compagnon", ces êtres que j'observe et que je suis comme une ombre jusqu'à ce que sonne leur glas ou que je me lasse. Ces êtres qui me font exister sans même savoir, soupçonner, que je suis. Eux que je vois sans être vue, que j'entend sans être entendue, que je suis sans être suivie, à travers les vies de qui je vis et existe. Non, à ce moment là, fait rare, je me complaisais dans la solitude. Mais à vrai dire, je suis seule en permanence.

C'est à la tombée du jour que j'ai pour la première fois posé le pied à Cape Cod. Et aussitôt, j'ai cherché la mer. L'Océan. L'Atlantique, celui qui rejoint la France et les quelques souvenirs qu'il m'en reste. Un peu de mélancolie, un peu de nostalgie, et de regrets aussi. Peut-être. La mémoire de celui qui est resté là-bas, et n'en bougera jamais. Mon frère. Mais surtout, les sourires, les rires qu'il m'offrait sans retenue. Quand il cueillait des fleurs sur le chemin, en rentrant de l'école… Quand il me racontait les cours de récréation et les feux du quatorze juillet…

A bien y réfléchir, je n'ai pas de regrets.

J'étais assise sur la plage, mes mains et mes pieds nus enfouis sous le sable. Le nez dans les étoiles, selon une expression qui n'est pas de moi mais qui me correspond. Avant que le soleil ne disparaisse totalement derrière l'horizon, du côté de la France, j'ai longuement regardé cette ligne, légèrement courbe, tellement pleine de promesses et de mensonges. Une ligne, une démarcation entre le ciel et la mer. Une limite, une frontière qui promet pourtant des rêves au goût d'infini. Mais le mensonge vient de sa courbe, si légère, si jolie finalement. La Terre est ronde, ici comme ailleurs. Et à toujours aller tout droit, on fini par tourner en rond.

Quand me viennent de telles pensées, c'est qu'un verre s'impose. Ou l'inverse… Je n'aime pas me rendre triste à penser ce genre de choses. Alors je préfère l'insensibilisation que m'offre un verre plein de ce liquide qui brûle tout à l'intérieur de moi. Mais j'étais bien, là, sur la plage. Et je n'en aurais certainement pas bougé de la nuit si le Petit Prince n'avait pas fait son apparition.

Je n'étais pas un aviateur en panne dans le désert. Lui ne portait pas d'écharpe et ne m'a pas demandé de lui dessiner un mouton. Il m'a abordé, sans que je ne l'aie entendu approcher.

"Tu vas dormir ici ?"

J'ai lentement tourné ma tête dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai pensé être dans le désert. Des cheveux blonds et des yeux clairs même dans l'obscurité. Il me regardait avec curiosité et innocence, comme seul les enfants savent le faire. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans.

J'étais complètement absorbée par la contemplation de cet ange qui semblait tombé du ciel quand, comme dans le roman de Saint-Exupéry, il répéta sa question.

"Tu vas dormir là ? Il fait froid la nuit."

"C'est vrai" répondis-je en frissonnant un peu. "Je regardais la mer, je n'ai pas vu passer le temps."

Je me relevai en époussetant mes vêtements, puis je remis chaussettes et chaussures. Le garçon me regardait faire en silence, sans doute étonné que je me sois déchaussée pour marcher dans le sable, glacial en cette saison.

"Tu habite ici ?" lui demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

"Tu connais un hôtel où je pourrais descendre pour quelques jours ?"

Pour toute réponse, il me fit signe de le suivre. Ce que je fis, tout en restant un peu en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder. Je n'eu aucun mal à l'imaginer sur sa petite planète, avec de petits volcans et une fleur aussi belle que capricieuse.

Le bar où il me mena appartenait à son père et semblait être le lieu de rencontre des fans de l'équipe locale de Base-ball. En passant la porte vitrée, le bruit et l'agitation me prirent par surprise. Mais le Petit Prince sembla ne pas les remarquer et je le suivis vers le comptoir. De l'autre côté, un homme le regarda approcher : son père.

Le Petit Prince expliqua que cherchais à me loger pour quelques jours. Je compris en écoutant la conversation qu'il eu avec son père que celui-ci possédait des bungalows qu'il louait aux touristes en été. Se tournant vers moi, l'homme me toisa avec une méfiance palpable. Avais-je de quoi payer ? Evidement. Et combien de temps comptais-je rester dans la région ? Je n'en n'avais pas la moindre idée et je le lui dis. Quelques jours ou quelques semaines ? Vraiment, monsieur, je ne sais pas. Je viendrais prendre mes repas dans votre établissement, je pourrais en profiter pour vous payer au jour le jour. Affaire conclue.

Comme il était tard, je commandai le plat du jour et le mangeai au comptoir. Le Petit Prince avait disparu. Le patron ne me prêtait plus la moindre attention. Cela ne devait pas être la première fois que son fils lui ramenait des clients. Je me demandais comment l'enfant avait pu se retrouver sur cette plage déserte à une heure aussi tardive. Son père n'avait pas eu l'air de se faire du souci.

**xxxxx**

Jamais je n'étais restée aussi longtemps quelque part depuis le début de mes voyages. Cela faisait presque six mois que je vivais à Cape Cod. Je ne me mêlais pas aux habitants, mais je n'étais déjà plus "l'étrangère". J'avais été adoptée, je faisais déjà partie du décor.

J'avais fait plus ample connaissance avec le Petit Prince. Il s'appelait Aslan Callenreese, mais tout le monde l'appelait Ash. Tout le monde, mais moi je m'y refusais. Aslan signifie "aube", alors que Ash veut dire "cendre". Un être aussi lumineux que lui ne devait pas être identifié à la cendre. Alors quand il venait chez moi, il redevenait Aslan.

Je logeais toujours dans un des bungalows de son père. Mais en six mois, j'avais appris à m'y sentir chez moi. C'était quelque chose que j'avais oublié, avoir un foyer. J'avais redécouvert la routine de la vie quotidienne : le ménage, la cuisine, la vaisselle… Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'aimais le calme, la concentration que demandaient ces tâches. Leur aspect répétitif rendait à mon existence un semblant de stabilité, ce dont elle manquait depuis quelque temps déjà. Les premières semaines, fidèle à ma promesse, je prenais mes repas au bistro du père d'Aslan. Mais quand j'ai compris que mon séjour dans la ville risquait de durer plus longtemps que prévu, j'ai changé mes habitudes. Je payais toujours le loyer au jour le jour cependant.

Aslan venait chez moi presque tous les jours, entre l'école et l'entraînement de l'équipe de Base-ball dont il faisait partie. Son père me faisait confiance. En échange, je m'assurais qu'il faisait bien ses devoirs. Mais de ce côté-là, il n'y avait pas de problème. Aslan était un petit garçon extrêmement doué. Les choses de l'école étaient trop simples pour lui et l'ennuyaient au plus haut point. Nul doute que le Petit Prince était un surdoué. Les devoirs n'étaient donc qu'une formalité dont il se débarrassait en une petite demi heure chaque fin de journée. Ensuite, nous avions tout notre temps pour penser à autre chose.

Il adorait cuisiner. C'était souvent lui qui préparait mes repas du soir. Quand il faisait une recette pour la première fois, il me demandait de rester derrière lui pour l'aider en cas de besoin, ce qui arrivait rarement. Au début, c'était moi qui lui apprenais les recettes, mais il commença vite à improviser à partir des bases que je lui avais enseignées. Du coup, je me retrouvais un peu démunie. Alors je m'asseyais à la table de la cuisine et je le regardais s'activer. Parfois, je me levais pour l'aider à attraper quelque chose dans les placards qui étaient trop élevés pour sa petite taille. Rien ne me plaisait plus que de le voir faire un gâteau.

Une fois, il me demanda de lui apprendre à faire un gâteau à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de son frère aîné, Griffin. Il voulait lui faire un cadeau pour la première fois, mais n'avait pas d'argent de poche. Il était donc venu me trouver pour me demander de l'aide. Il aurait pu demander à sa belle-mère, mais il aurait fallu cuisiner dans leur maison et Griffin risquait de s'en rendre compte. La surprise aurait donc été ratée. Aslan était arrivé chez moi avec un sac de noix. Griffin adorait les noix et il voulait en faire un gâteau. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Pouvais-je l'aider ? Bien sûr, assurai-je le faisant entrer.

Ce soir là, Aslan expédia ses devoirs en un quart d'heure à peine. Puis il rangea ses affaires et vint me retrouver dans la cuisine où j'étais occupée à décortiquer les noix. Avant même qu'il ne pose la moindre question, je lui montrai du doigt un papier posé sur la table. Il s'agissait d'une recette de gâteau aux noix sortie du plus profond de ma mémoire et que j'avais rédigée alors qu'il faisait son travail scolaire. Il prit le papier et le lu avec le plus grand sérieux, puis il leva les yeux vers moi pour demander :

"Par quoi est-ce que je commence ?"

"Tu réunis les ingrédients nécessaires et tu les mets sur la table. Puis tu relis la recette en te demandant de quels ustensiles tu auras besoin."

Aslan était très intelligent. Il suffisait que je lui indique les grandes lignes et je savais qu'il pourrait se débrouiller tout seul. Il fit comme je lui avais dit : il réuni sur la table, juste devant moi, tout les ingrédients puis reporta son attention vers la recette.

"Alors… Il me faudra… un saladier…"

"Placard de droite."

"… un fouet…"

"Tiroir du haut."

"… une cuillère à soupe…"

"A côté du fouet."

"… et quelque chose pour mesurer les quantités."

"Tu as un verre doseur dans l'égouttoir à vaisselle."

Je me servais déjà de la balance pour les noix. Puis il se mit de lui-même à suivre les instructions que j'avais écrites sur le papier. Bientôt, la quantité de noix fut suffisante. Je le regardai mesurer le sucre avec application, le verser dans le saladier, puis vint le tour de la farine. Le paquet était déjà entamé et il fut vide avant que le verre doseur ne soit convenablement rempli. Je me levai pour aller chercher un paquet neuf.

"Si tu me dis où il est rangé, j'irai le chercher moi-même" remarqua Aslan.

"Il est rangé en hauteur et je ne veux pas que tu fasse de l'escalade dans les placards… Tiens, le voilà."

Du haut de ses six ans, Aslan était déjà un petit homme avec toute la notion de fierté que cela implique. C'est pour cela que, quand il fut clair que le paquet de farine n'était pas si simple à ouvrir, non seulement il ne demanda pas mon aide, mais il la refusa lorsque je la lui proposai. Il s'acharna quelques secondes, tirant de toutes ses forces sur les bords du paquet, pour finalement le voir lui exploser à la figure. Nous restâmes tous deux stupéfaits quelques instants, puis j'éclatai de rire. Furieux, il fronça les sourcils et tapa du pied.

"C'est pas marrant !" s'écria-t-il avec colère. "Arrête de rigoler, c'est pas drôle !"

Mais je ne pouvais plus me calmer. Je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis de nombreuses années et j'avais mal au ventre. En attendant que le silence revienne, Aslan se mit à bouder dans un coin. Quand le fou rire fut enfin passé, j'allai le voir.

"Excuse moi, Aslan. Je ne riais pas par méchanceté. Je suis sûre que si j'avais été à ta place et toi à la mienne, tu aurais ri aussi en voyant ma tête !"

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il cessa de bouder.

"Mm," grommela-t-il. "Mais y a plus de farine, comment je vais faire pour le gâteau de Griff ?"

"Pas de soucis, il me reste un autre paquet. Juste… c'est moi qui l'ouvre cette fois, ok ?"

"Ok, ok…"

J'allai chercher le paquet et l'ouvris avant de lui tendre. Puis, décidant de céder à une envie qui tendait les bras depuis longtemps, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux pour l'ébouriffer gentiment. Du fait de l'explosion du paquet de farine, il en avait plein la tête et ce simple geste la fit s'envoler en volutes au dessus de lui. Soufflant comme un chat en colère, il se passa une main sur le crâne dans le but affiché d'en repousser la mienne. Amusée, je cédai et retournai m'asseoir à ma place, en face de lui.

"Je crois que même perdu dans le désert, le Petit Prince n'a jamais eu la tête aussi poussiéreuse que toi" fis-je remarquer à demi voix.

"C'est qui le Petit Prince ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu ne connais pas ? C'est un personnage dans un roman et je trouve que tu lui ressemble."

"Ah bon…"

"Tu aime lire, Aslan ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Oui, mais tous les livres qu'il y a à la maison sont à Griff et ils sont trop compliqués pour moi. J'ai essayé une fois, mais je me suis ennuyé : il ne se passait rien et les personnages ne parlaient pas…"

"Alors c'est décidé : pour ton anniversaire je vais t'offrir le Petit Prince."

"C'est le mois prochain, mon anniversaire. J'aurais sept ans."

"Je sais. Et comme je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver ce livre à Cape Cod, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas si j'ai un peu de retard…" demandai-je imitant le regard du petit chien mouillé.

Entrant dans mon jeu, Aslan lâcha un instant le fouet avec lequel il mélangeait la pâte pour me regarder de haut et répondre d'un ton impérieux.

"Je te pardonnerais si le livre est à la hauteur de l'attente !"

"Alors tout va bien !" assurais-je avec le sourire. "Je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était près. Je mis le gâteau au four et regardai l'heure.

"Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps avant l'entraînement de Base-ball. Et tu es encore plein de farine. Tu veux aller prendre une douche en vitesse le temps que je m'occupe de tes vêtements ?"

"Oui. Mais comment je vais faire pour le gâteau ? Je voulais le donner à Griff en rentrant de l'entraînement mais finalement, je ne vais pas pouvoir.

"Je m'occupe de la cuisson et tu reviendras le chercher en rentrant chez toi. Ok ?"

"Ok !"

Je n'oublierais jamais sa bouille enfarinée. A vrai dire, je n'oublierais jamais ce petit garçon. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontré.

Le mois suivant, comme promis, je lui offris le Petit Prince de Saint-Exupéry. Et comme je l'avais pressentit, il l'aima immédiatement. Mais il émettait tout de même quelques réserves concernant la fin de l'histoire :

"Sharon (c'est ainsi que je me faisais alors appeler, Charon étant un peu trop macabre pour être digne de confiance), qu'est ce qui ce passe à la fin en fait ? Il se fait mordre par le serpent, donc il meurt. Mais après, il disparaît."

"C'est un mystère. Moi, je préfère me dire qu'il est retourné sur sa petite planète et que son corps l'a rejoint ensuite."

Il avait alors réfléchit quelques secondes avant de remarquer : "Mais c'est impossible !"

"C'est juste un roman, Aslan. Tout comme ni les renards ni les fleurs ne peuvent parler. Peu importe que ce soit impossible, c'est joli quand même, non ?"

Pour me remercier – même si ce n'était pas nécessaire vu qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'anniversaire – il m'invita à assister au match de Base-ball que jouait son équipe la semaine suivante. Les Lil' Kings de Cape Cod gagnèrent haut la main. Depuis ma place dans les tribunes, je vis leur entraîneur, un ancien de la guerre du Golfe, les féliciter joyeusement. Les garçons de l'équipe étaient fous de joie, Aslan le premier. James, son père, proposa à l'entraîneur et aux parents des joueurs de leur offrir une tournée dans son bar. Tous acceptèrent, mais la soirée resta mesurée, les enfants étant également invités. La victoire des Lil' Kings n'était pas si importante que ça en réalité. Mais c'était la première fois depuis une demi douzaine de tournois que l'équipe junior remportait le prix.

Comment aurais-je pu imaginer ce soir là, en voyant tous ces gens se réjouir et gonfler de fierté, ce qui se passerait quelques semaines plus tard seulement ? Comment aurais-je pu savoir que cet ancien du Golfe était ce qu'il était ? Comment aurais-je pu voir au-delà du regard fier de l'entraîneur de l'équipe junior la lueur malsaine qui devait pourtant s'y trouver ce soir là ?

Je ne vis rien, je ne pressentis rien, et je quittai la ville le lendemain du match. Presque neuf mois que je n'avais pas voyagé et cela commençait à me manquer sérieusement. Pour me rassurer, je peux me dire que je ne fus pas la seule à ne pas soupçonner la véritable nature de cet homme. Après tout, je ne connaissais pour ainsi dire pas cet individu. Mais il faut que je me rende à l'évidence : j'aurais dû le savoir. Je suis Charon, l'observatrice. Je suis celle qui sait beaucoup en un regard. J'aurais dû comprendre ce qui allait se passer quand j'appris ce soir là, au détour d'une conversation entre deux parents, qu'un petit de l'équipe avait disparu quelques semaines plus tôt. Cet événement m'avait marqué sur le coup, quand je l'avais lu dans le journal. Puis je n'y avais plus pensé. Maintenant, bien sûr, cela m'apparaît comme une évidence. Je me dis souvent que si je n'étais pas partie si tôt, Aslan aurait continué à venir chez moi après l'école, plutôt que de suivre cet homme chez lui.

Au jour où je raconte cette histoire, nous sommes en 1986 et cela fait dix jours que je suis au courant. J'ai lu le New York Time. Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de mes voyages, je suis aux Etats-Unis. Aslan est mort à l'âge de dix-huit ans.

Le titre de l'article – car ce n'était pas dans la rubrique nécrologique – m'apparu d'un goût monstrueux : "LE LYNX EST MORT CE SOIR". Une paraphrase de la fameuse chanson parlant de la mort du lion. Qu'avait-il bien pût passer par la tête du journaliste ? Et pourquoi l'éditeur ne lui avait-il pas interdit cette formule ?

Puis j'ai rencontré un autre journaliste. Max Lobo. Je l'ai rencontré au siège du New York Time où je m'étais rendue pour rencontrer l'auteur de l'article – et que je ne rencontrai jamais finalement. Lui aussi était là bas pour la même raison. Il était fou de rage. Mais au moment de demander à voir le fameux journaliste, il avait renoncé. Intriguée, je renonçai moi aussi pour le suivre et lui offrir un verre. Il avait l'air d'avoir connu Aslan.

Plusieurs heures durant, nous partageâmes nos souvenirs du Petit Prince. Ce fut Max qui me révéla ce qui m'avait échappé au sujet de l'entraîneur des Lil' Kings. Le début de la fin était allé de paire avec mon départ. Je tâchai de ne pas y penser, mais je fini par tout révéler à Max. Il comprenait ce que je ressentais : c'était lui qui, au Vietnam, avait fait de Griffin un infirme. Même si cela aurait pu être pire, même si finalement, il avait sans doute pris la meilleure décision possible. Max le savait bien mais malgré tout, il s'en voulait.

Si j'avais pu remonter le temps et revivre le dernier soir que je passai à Cape Cod, qu'aurais-je changé ? Serais-je restée là bas plus longtemps ? Aurais-je fais en sorte que l'entraîneur des Lil' Kings ne puisse jamais faire de mal aux enfants ? Je ne sais pas et je ne le saurais bien évidement jamais. Tout ce que je peux me dire tout compte fait, c'est qu'Aslan, malgré toutes ses souffrances, aura finalement eu la chance inestimable de trouver son âme sœur en la personne de cet Eiji dont Max me parla tant. Alors, en pensant cela, je me dis que sans doute, le Petit Prince est simplement rentré chez lui, et qu'il a retrouvé ses volcans et sa fleur capricieuse, le sourire aux lèvres.

**xxxxx FIN ? xxxxx**

C'était pas cessé finir comme ça, mais tant pis. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu.

A la prochaine !


End file.
